


Kagami's Crush on Kise

by KyoTheWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, kagakise, pure fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoTheWriter/pseuds/KyoTheWriter
Summary: More basketball lovers shenanigans. This time, Kagami watches Kise sleeping on his bed.





	Kagami's Crush on Kise

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.
> 
> Note: Nothing much again here, just another short fic. Takes some time after Kise's Crush on Kagami. Enjoy.

**Kagami's Crush on Kise**

Kagami was the first to wake up on that lazy Saturday morning. He groaned softly as he blinked his crimson-colored eyes open, a tanned hand automatically reaching behind him to rub at his sore back. _Damn, that's what you get for sleeping on the floor, stupid..._ But then again, it's not like the redhead was going to let a certain bubbly, over-dramatic blond sleep on the floor, instead of him. Letting out a small yawn, Kagami groggily sat up and turned his head to his right, his lips curving into a small smile as he watched Kise sleeping. His blond hair fell softly on his eyes, and his lips were adorned with a cute, adorable pout. His face was uncharacteristically expressionless. Normally, Kise was either whining like a kicked dog or bouncing like a five years old kid after getting his birthday present. _Huh, gotta say it's quite interesting... but hey, its not like you've never seen him like this before, right? I mean, how many times this happened, again?_

After classes and practice, Kagami had invited Kise over to play video games (yeah, he was finally doing something other than basketball), then they went out to grab a bite, before coming back to his place, watched some random anime on the TV, while talking and laughing together at the hero's ridiculous hairstyle or power. The same routine as almost every day. And then, the blond had to spend the night at the redhead's apartment because the trains weren't running anymore. _And then you want to confess... but you don't._ Kagami had been thinking about confessing his real feelings for Kise for some time now, but he never managed to summon the courage to do that. Every time he tried to, he'd end up doing absolutely nothing, and then he'd want to strangle himself to death because he'd be feeling like an idiot.

Kagami sighed. He didn't even know if Kise was gay. Heck, a few months back, he didn't know _he_ was gay, either, but then that stupid blond with that stupid, pretty face of his had to show up on Seirin's gym, and anything Kagami knew as common sense had vanished. There was that practice match, the ridiculously cute nickname, the exchange of numbers of texts when they are at their homes. And finally, Kise inviting the redhead to his place a few days later. Each of these little things had grown something inside of Kagami's heart, and before he knew it, he was falling for the blond.

Kise shifted in his sleep, his back turning to Kagami and the redhead felt like he was going to burst when he saw that his shirt had rolled up a little and he caught a glimpse of the blond's pale skin. He listened to the blond mumbling as he slept, something that had caught the redhead completely off-guard. When they started sleeping together, Kagami discovered that Kise talked while he was sleeping. Nothing incriminating, just random stuff that didn't make any sense. But damn, did he wish to hear something else, like a confession. That would be great, but it never happened. It was kind of cute, though.

Kagami shook his head, then he got up from the floor, his spine groaning in protest and he winced a little. Walking inside the bathroom, he removed his pajama pants and shirt, then he stepped inside the glass cubicle and turned on the shower. After washing himself, he'd cook up something for breakfast. It wouldn't take too long for Kise to wake up, it was almost as if he knew that the redhead wasn't in the same room with him anymore. They would breakfast together while watching TV at the living room, then Kagami would accompany Kise to the station. The redhead was still a little bitter over the fact that Kise hadn't come with him and his team to the beach, something to do with his grandmother. Still, that was for the best, because Kagami knew he wouldn't be able to resist the sight of a half-naked Kise, and that would be enough for him to conjure up indecent images of the blond in his bed, lying beneath him, his pale arms wrapped around his neck as Kagami -

 _STOP YOUR THOUGHTS RIGHT THERE!_ Kagami commanded his brain angrily, squeezing the shampoo bottle a little more forcefully than he meant to, and causing the stuff to hit his eyes. "Shit!" He hissed under his breath, quickly stepping under the rushing water to wash the shampoo off of his eyes. Great, now he looked like he was crying. Just freaking great.

Turning off the shower while muttering more curses under his breath, Kagami stepped out. After toweling himself, he walked into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of old jeans and another shirt. As he finished pulling the jeans up his legs, he heard a soft moan and he turned around.

"Good morning, Kagamicchi..." Kise mumbled as he sat up on the bed, one pale hand rubbing at his eyes.

"Mornin'..." Kagami replied. He was about to turn around again, so that the blond wouldn't see his eyes, but it was too late.

"Kagamicchi, are you crying?" Kise inquired innocently, his voice laced with worry.

"Uh, no, I wasn't. I, uh, I let some shampoo fall on my eyes while washing my hair. That's... that's all." God, Kagami wanted to kill himself for admitting his stupidity, but it was better than letting Kise have second thoughts.

Kagami wanted to bash his head with a crowbar until his skull cracked open, but Kise's worried expression changing back to his usual happy-go-lucky one and his carefree laughter somehow ease his sour mood. _So cute..._

"Um, if you say so. Be more careful, okay?"

"... Yeah."

While the blond went to take his own shower, Kagami went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. A few minutes later, and Kise stepped into the small kitchen, wearing one of Kagami's shirts and the thing practically swallowed him. As he took a seat by the table while humming a song to himself, Kagami couln't stop thinking that the atmosphere looked like one of those romantic movies. _Fuck, if I could just confess to him..._

Kagami knew he'd hate himself for this, but he was going to call Aomine for some advice, after the Winter Cup. He still needed to help Kuroko in getting that idiot's head out of his ass, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, an please, be nice and leave a review.


End file.
